


Faceless Deception

by fields_of_clover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_clover/pseuds/fields_of_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma returned from her mission at Hydra, and she and Fitz are still severely broken.</p><p>She hates herself, and just wants a moment away... So she dons a Nano mask and heads out for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faceless Deception

She wanted to feel guilty. God knows she did, but she couldn't, not with the way he was taking her apart with his tongue and his hands.

God, those fucking hands. She could write sonnets about them, she thought, as her breaths hitched, him running his palms over her inner thighs.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He was supposed to love her.

Love her... the way that she loved him.

But, he didn't, so she'd lied.

She'd lied, and she'd cheated, and she'd schemed her way into his bed.

And then, she'd pretended.

Pretended that he loved her... that he wanted to make love to her... that he wasn't just fucking a random woman that he'd met in a back alley bar.

Of course, she knew the truth, but she pretended all the same.

She pretended that she was a bubbly American, with an entirely different face.

She hadn't meant to use the photostatic veil for something so selfish, but...

She'd picked a face, scanned it, and worn it out to their regular bar one evening after they'd touched down in Boston.

She'd just wanted... No... She'd severely needed, a break from being... her.

It was then... that the idea'd been born... to be someone else for just a night.

But that idea, her idea... Well, later... it had evolved... Evolved the moment his eyes skated lustily over her body, in a way Fitz' eyes would have never ever skated over Jemma's.

"Simone."

"Fitz."

Just one lie... That led to a second lie, and a third, and a fourth... and finally to a motel room, where she gave herself over to him.

There was no anger...

No awkwardness.

For him... It was just unbridled, passionate, amazing, lust-filled sex with a nonjudgmental stranger.

She was careful... Careful to not be too reverent... or speak with her real accent, but other than that, she let herself go.

She let herself have exactly what she'd always wanted... him.

And she took every single piece of him that he was willing to give her, the sheer perfection of feeling him thick and hot and hard inside of her was enough to make her heart explode into a million pieces.

It was delicious and torturous, at the same time...

And she melted into him as she unraveled, wanting more... needing more... loving him, even more...

Then, she left, and when she was all alone again, she cried, facing the heart wrenching truth.

She cried for the loss of her best friend... 

... for her deceit... 

... for her lies... 

... for her selfishness.

But mostly... she cried, because he'd held and loved and kissed a stranger the way she'd always wanted him to hold and love and kiss her.

He'd preferred to fuck a random woman from a bar, instead of working with her to repair the trust and friendship she'd broken by leaving.

So, she cried...

Because he'd wanted her the most, when she wasn't Jemma Simmons.


End file.
